


You Take My Breath Away

by RuBenji



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Love Confessions, teatime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuBenji/pseuds/RuBenji
Summary: “How is it embarrassing? I’m only complimenting my girlfriend.”Chisato goes on her first date with Kanon after asking her out, but it seems a little too... normal.
Relationships: Matsubara Kanon/Shirasagi Chisato
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	You Take My Breath Away

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship so much but I needed more content so I decided to feed myself. This is my first fic and first time really writing creatively, so sorry if it's rough around the edges!

“Oh, sure thing Chisato-chan!”

Chisato Shirasgi had just confessed her love to her best friend in the whole world. To her surprise, Kanon Mastubara had accepted her confession immediately.

She couldn’t even begin to hide how ecstatic she was in this moment. “Th-that’s fantastic! Thank you!”

Kanon giggled, “So where do you want to go?”

Chisato composed herself by clearing her throat and patting down her school uniform. “I was thinking we could keep it simple for our first time. Does Hazawa Coffee work for you?”

“Umm…” Kanon tilted her head, confused, “That’s fine with me, b-but this isn’t our first-time getting tea together…”

Chisato blushed at that statement. Of course, just because they were dating didn’t mean that things had to change. The two had been getting tea together for years after all! This was just a regular teatime for them, only now they were girlfriends.

“Y-you’re right, that was silly of me.” Chisato cleared her throat once more. “So! Let’s meet at Hazawa Coffee, Sunday at 10 A.M.!”

Kanon laughed once more, “It’s a date then!”

* * *

Chisato was barely able to sleep the night before she was supposed to meet with Kanon. As soon as she laid down in bed, her mind began racing, just as it did the night before she confessed. So, she did what any successful actress would do, and she practiced her lines. She wrote some phrases and stood in front of her mirror reading off her ‘script.’ Until 2 A.M.

 _Thank God tea has caffeine._ Chisato thought to herself as she approached the quaint coffee shop. She had arrived at 9:30, so she decided she would wait for her girlfriend while sitting on a bench outside. To kill some time, she pulled out her phone and scrolled through her social media. Among the various tweets about idols from Aya and picture of bunnies from Tae, she stumbled upon a post from the night before:

_@MatsubaraKurage: Excited to get tea with Chisato-chan tomorrow! (´｡• ᵕ •｡`)_

Chisato grinned from ear to ear after reading that. _Kanon is just too cute!_ Of course, she read the replies as well:

_@DaBigBear: Best of luck! You can do it this time!_

_@CroquetteLuvr: yay!! have fun kano-chan-senpai!!!_

_[This Tweet is from an account you blocked.]_

_@Kokoro: go kanon-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! make sure u make her smile!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Seeing how supportive Hello, Happy World! was to Kanon never failed to warm Chisato’s heart. A few years ago, she was Kanon’s only friend, but now she had a whole band full of friends…

She was stifling a giggle when she heard a voice come from nearby. “Ch-Chisato-chan! S-sorry I took so long.” Chisato lost track of time so she looked at her phone. It was 10:01.

“It’s fine, I wasn’t waiting long. Shall we?”

As the two walked into the café, Chisato wondered who else would be there that they knew. So far, she noticed the usual suspects. Tsugumi was brewing coffee behind the counter while talking with Sayo, who was sitting at the counter by herself, and—

“Chisato-san! Good morning!” Chisato’s bandmate, Eve Wakamiya.

“Ah Eve-chan, good morning!” She had forgotten that Eve worked part time at the café. “Table for two, please.” Chisato took Kanon’s arm as she said this, which caused Kanon to jump a little.

“Right this way please!”

* * *

After being shown to their table, the girls ordered their usual, a cup of black tea, their favorite. Because of Chisato’s busy schedule, the two didn’t get together as often as Chisato would like. Now that they were dating, Chisato hoped that would change.

Nevertheless, they took this opportunity to catch up a little bit. Chisato talked about the most recent commercial she had been filming. It was for a new type of soda that was hitting convenience stores soon. Chisato made it a point to tell Kanon that the beverage was detestable, to which Kanon laughed.

Kanon recounted the most recent concert Hello, Happy World! held. It was in front of the penguin exhibit at the nearby aquarium. It was only held for the penguins. Apparently Kokoro felt bad that they didn’t get to listen to much music. Kanon was just happy she got to see Pen-chan again, as well as the jellyfish. Chisato smiled after seeing how happy talking about her band (and Pen-chan) made Kanon.

Chisato complained about how ridiculous Aya’s most recent pose was during practice for Pastel*Palettes. After describing the pose at Kanon’s request, Kanon mentioned that Aya had also been practicing it during their part-time job. Chisato let out a deep sigh, at which Kanon quickly asked that she don’t tell Aya about this. Chisato reluctantly agreed.

At that point, Eve brought them their tea and gave them a bow fitting of a samurai of her caliber. The two took the first sip of their drinks, and Chisato realized that this was the same way their teatimes always go. They catch up and enjoy their tea. Nothing had changed, despite them being a couple this time. She decided it was time for her to put on the performance she practiced the night before.

“The tea is really hot.” Chisato blushed very lightly while recalling the lines she rehearsed for hours. She looked towards Kanon, their violet eyes locking. Chisato’s voice dropped slightly deeper, “Almost as hot as you, Kanon.”

At this Kanon blushed furiously and looked down towards her tea. “D-don’t say s-stuff like that Chisato-chan! I-it’s embarrassing!”

Of course, Chisato expected this response. This was the cue for her next stage direction. She placed her hand over the one Kanon was resting on the table, “How is it embarrassing? I’m only complimenting my girlfriend.” It was the first time she said it out loud to anyone other than herself.

Kanon continued to look down at her tea, her face becoming even more pink. Chisato couldn’t help but stare at her girlfriend. She always thought it was so cute how Kanon can get flustered so easily, and the way her blue hair complimented her pink face reminded her of cotton candy. She giggled at that thought.

Chisato steadily at Kanon. She must have noticed because her face became even more red. Chisato decided to get more comfortable, resting her elbows on the table and her chin in her hands. She stared for what felt like hours. The bustling of the café was tuned out, and the only thing she could focus on was the beautifully bashful girl in front of her.

She was staring so intently, that she could actually see how Kanon’s blush was deepening the longer she stared. She watched as her cheeks went from pink like the cherry blossoms, to red like the sunset, to blue like her hair.

 _Wait…_ Something was wrong with that statement. Chisato reached over and placed a hand on Kanon’s shoulder and began to shake her gently. “K-Kanon? Is everything alright?”

She was able to get through to Kanon with that question. Immediately, Kanon’s eyes went wide, and she took a terrifyingly deep breath. Chisato breathed a sigh of relief, but before she was able to say how thankful she was that Kanon was breathing again—

**“FUUEEE!!”**

The entire café was filled with the loudest ‘fuee’ the world has probably ever heard. Chisato tried to calm her down by asking, “Kanon, what’s wrong?” as softly as she possibly could.

Kanon was only able to respond with “G-g-g-g-g-g-girlfriend!?!?!?”

At that, Chisato slinked back into her seat and blushed. “Y-yes, I was under the impression that we were dating after I… confessed to you… yesterday…” She didn’t get the chance to rehearse this line last night.

Kanon looked down at her tea once again. Luckily, she was breathing this time. “I-I didn’t realize… I just thought… you were… asking me… to tea… like usual…”

All Chisato was able to respond with was, “Oh… I see…”

* * *

The two girls sat in silence. Chisato tried to drink her tea to ease her mind, but all she managed to do was make her mouth burn like her eyes.

They sat there in uncomfortable silence while the rest of the café moved around them. Chisato, fighting back tears, finally realized why nothing seemed to change. It was because nothing _had_ changed. The only difference between this trip to the café and their others was that Chisato almost shocked Kanon to death. Just as she was about to come to terms with losing her dearest friend, she noticed Kanon was mumbling to herself.

“…ness…ppy…gical…” Chisato could almost make some words out from what Kanon was mumbling.

 _Is Kanon… chanting to herself…?_ Chisato wondered.

“Happiness… Happy… magical…” The words became clearer.

 _What… is she doing?_ Chisato almost forgot why her eyes were watery.

“Happiness! Happy magical! Mhm!” upon reciting the magic words one last time, Kanon looked up towards Chisato. The look on her face was one that Chisato had never seen. _Determination._

“Chisato-chan!” The two pairs of violet eyes locked once more. Kanon clasped Chisato’s hand between hers, almost knocking their teacups over in the process. Chisato had never seen her friend like this. “I-I’m sorry for not realizing you confessed to me. I just never…” She faltered for a moment before regaining her courage, “I just thought you would never feel like that for someone like me.”

Upon hearing that, the tears Chisato was holding back began to run down her face. “Kanon…”

Kanon looked down and took a deep breath before continuing. “Th-the truth is, I’ve felt the same way for a long time! B-but I could never work up the courage to tell you…” She looked back up to Chisato, the same determined look from before back on her face. “Chisato-chan! Will you go out with me?”

The tears continuing to stream from Chisato’s eyes didn’t burn anymore. She smiled and grabbed hold of Kanon’s hands. “Yes! Of course!” Kanon closed her eyes and smiled back at her.

* * *

When Kanon opened her eyes, she must have realized what she had done, because all that courage and determination was immediately wiped off her face. Chisato had to calm her girlfriend down once again. After Kanon was calmed down, the two laughed before synchronously taking a sip of their tea.

It was the best tea Chisato had tasted in her entire life.


End file.
